


A happy family

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Fluff, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Grimm sa quedao preñao y ha pario 6 criosY ps Pure Vessel se entera. Y yasta, si es q no hay mas misterio ;(Sorrynosetagearenestamierdadesitio;;;;;
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	A happy family

**Author's Note:**

> A ver como comienzo esto,,,, HOLA?? SE PUEDE SER MAS INUTIL??? Creo q no
> 
> Esto va a ser un pelín especial pq no solo van a estar Grimm y Pure Vessel, sino tmb Grimmchild! :0
> 
> Tmb esto va a ser muy cute???? Idk pero si ha alguién le da un ataque de algo por la ternura a mi no me echeis la culpa(?
> 
> Si, he vuelto, holA. Han pasao muchas cosas ultimamente, luego os cuento, ahora no pq me da toa la pereza xd ademas q soy la q escribe los fanfics so,,,, 
> 
> Pure Vessel sigue siendo rey de Hallownest btw,,, ninguna novedad
> 
> Disfrutad~ ^^

**(P.O.V Tercera Persona)**

Grimm había estado muy raro últimamente, estas últimas semanas había estado encerrado en su habitación —la cual comparte con Pure Vessel porque son pareja— y ha salido muy muy poco de ella, por no decir casi nada.

Grimm, siempre estaba haciendo algo; si no estaba atendiendo ni ayudando a sirvientes del palacio, estaría con asuntos de su compañía, y si no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas dos cosas, estaría buscando algo que hacer. Pero estas últimas semanas no ha hecho nada más aparte de: estar en su habitación, tumbado en la cama con las mantas echadas sobre él, solamente se levantaba para cuando iba a picar algo o para ir al baño, por lo general, no hacía nada más.

Pure Vessel, su pareja, se había percatado de esto, estaba preocupado…. El recipiente conoce demasiado bien a su pareja y sabe como reacciona a cada situación, por ejemplo; cuando Grimm está en su "periodo" —su "menstruación"— siempre esta de mal humor y sensible, cuando es invierno y hace más frío su estado de ánimo baja, cuando viene su celo siempre va en busca de Pure Vessel para que le ayude con su… Problemilla. Pero esta vez fue diferente, jamás ha visto a Grimm así, el recipiente estaba preocupado.

Sin embargo, un día… Eran las 4 de la mañana, Pure Vessel estaba en su habitación, profundamente dormido, Grimm yacía a su lado también profundamente dormido pero, algo despertó al recipiente, sintió un pequeño peso en su pecho, era ligero, muy ligero pero lo suficientemente pesado como para notar que estaba apoyado en su pecho. Pure Vessel se sacudió cuando notó que el pequeño peso se movía, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó muy sorprendido… Lo que yacía en su pecho, era un cachorro de Grimmchild, una cría. Pure Vessel encendió la luz de su mesa de noche y observo de manera absorta a la pequeña criatura, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, sacudió la cabeza pensando que era un sueño, pero no lo era.

Pure Vessel llevó la palma de su mano a la pequeña cría, esta se subió a la mano e inmediatamente se acurruco contra esta, quedándose dormida. En ese momento, Pure Vessel comprendió lo que la pequeña criatura quería: un lugar en donde dormir.

Era muy obvio, si había una cria de Grimmchild en la habitación, el responsable sería Grimm. Pure Vessel lanzó su mirada a Grimm, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero algo no le cuadraba al recipiente… Asomó su cabeza hacia el escarlata y lo que vio lo dejó patidifuso: al lado de Grimm había 5 crías más junto con cáscaras de huevos rotos. La respuesta no era tan difícil, estaba más que claro que Grimm había tenido una camada de crías, pero la pregunta es, ¿desde cuándo? No lo sabe, pero ya comprende por qué Grimm estuvo encerrado en la habitación estas últimas semanas… Al parecer, el escarlata había concebido y estaba incubando los huevos…

Pure Vessel inspeccionó la vagina de Grimm para comprobar cuando puso los huevos, pero no había rastros de sangre o signos de parto, eso significa que Grimm puso los huevos hace días.

Pure Vessel estaba muy confundido, al parecer su pareja estaba embarazada y no le dijo nada, no sabía como sentirse, seguramente indignado, llevaba días muy preocupado y Grimm no le dijo nada, ¿por qué querría ocultarlo?

De repente, una pequeña cría empezó a hacer ruido, estaba llorando… Sonaba como la cría recién nacida de un gato. Pure Vessel lanzó la mirada a la pequeña criatura, pronto empezaron a llorar todas las crías, incluida la que tenía en su mano, el recipiente trato de calmarla acariciándola un poco y acurrucándola en sus brazos, lo cual ayudó un poco a que esta se relajara y se calmara y dejara de llorar. 

Era normal que lloraran, tendrían hambre, frío y necesitarían constantemente el calor de Grimm. Por suerte el escarlata se sacudió un poco, estaba despertando. Grimm abrió los ojos y bostezo:

—V-Vessel… ¿qué ocurre?— Grimm giró la cabeza hacia las crías —¡Oh, ya han salido del cascarón! Hola mis chiquitines… Venid aquí…

Grimm agarró todas crías en sus brazos, y de repente las crias dejaron de llorar, excepto una que seguía llorando, Grimm la acarició y dejó de llorar. 

—¿Mejor verdad? Es normal que lloréis… Lo siento, papi se ha dormido mientras os incubaba… Me he perdido vuestro nacimiento…— las crías lo miraron fijamente, excepto la última que dejo de llorar. Grimm sonrió. —1, 2, 3… Falta una cría… Eran 6 huevos, debería haber 6 crías… ¿Dónde estará?

Pure Vessel miró a la cría que tenía en sus brazos, esta era la que faltaba. Grimm se percató de eso. 

—Oh, ¡ahí estás! Si quieres dejarla ahí por mi perfecto, no tengo más sitio en mis brazos y seguramente se ponga a llorar cuando la saque de tu brazo…— Grimm le sonrió a Pure Vessel.

— _Grimm, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?_ — Pure Vessel movió la mano en idioma de signos. — _Creo que necesito una explicación_

—Si, claro, pero deja que prepare las cosas para las crías… Hay que apañarlas y alimentarlas… ¿Te importaría quedarte con ellas?— Grimm dejó las crías en la cama y se levantó de esta. —Tengo que conseguir un barreño, ir a la cocina y llenar 6 biberones con leche de almendras caliente…— Grimm salió de la habitación, antes de que Pure Vessel le contestara a la pregunta el escarlata ya se había ido. 

Pure Vessel suspiró y miro a las crías, tenían la mirada fija en el recipiente. De repente, las crías se subieron encima de su ahora padre. Algunas se acurrucaron y otras se pusieron a caminar encima del recipiente, Pure Vessel acarició a una en la cabeza, haciendo que esta restragara la cabeza contra su dedo, el recipiente se rió ante esto. Eran muy curiosas.

Pasaron los minutos, Grimm no había regresado todavía. Algunas crias se empezaron a subir por sus cuernos, o al menos lo intentaban, una de ellas estaba en su hombro. 

Una cosa de las que no se percataron Grimm y Pure Vessel era en las apariencias de las crías; eran 6 en total, 3 de ellas tenían el cuerpo de color gris plateado, la cara blanca sin los ojos formados, las alas negras y la cabeza negra, sin embargo las otras 3 crías eran diferentes, el resto era igual solo que la punta de la cabeza y las alas hacían un degradado a color blanco. Pure Vessel se dió cuenta cuando estaba mirando a las crías, lo que no se sabía de ellas era el género. 

Todas estaban bien, excepto una cría la cual se encontraba acurrucada en su pecho… Pure Vessel vio que una de ellas no actuaba como el resto, trató de llamarle la atención haciendo chasquidos con sus dedos, mientras el resto de crías levantaban la cabeza ante el sonido esta reaccionaba de ninguna manera, Pure Vessel acarició su espalda con su dedo haciendo que la pequeña criatura se sobresaltara y mirara hacia atrás. El recipiente comprendió lo que le pasaba, y se puso triste… Muy triste…

Grimm regresó, llevaba encima 6 biberones llenos de leche de almendras caliente dentro de un barreño. 

—Bueno bueno… ¿Quién tiene hambre? Siento la tardanza, pero las sirvientas me ayudaron a preparar las cosas y hace días que no duermo así qu-…— Grimm fue interrumpido por un dedo de Pure Vessel posado en sus labios. 

— _Mira esto_ — dijo Pure Vessel en idioma de signos, para luego chasquear los dedos una vez.

La pequeña cría no reaccionó, pero el resto si. Grimm observo por un momento, tratando de averiguar lo que el recipiente trataba de decirle… Pero cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar entristecerse…

—No… No será…— Grimm dijo en un tono muy triste. Pure Vessel asintió. —Es sorda… No puede oirnos… No puede oir nada… 

Grimm agarró a la pequeña cría y la abrazó haciendo que está ronroneara. 

—Pobrecita mi pequeña…— Grimm acarició su cabeza. —Prometo cuidarte siempre… Ser diferente no tiene nada de malo.

Pure Vessel también la acarició. Grimm sonrió. 

—Bueno… Deben tener hambre… Yo alimentare a 3 de ellas y tu a otras 3, ¿Ok?— dijo Grimm tomando 3 crías. Pure Vessel asintió y tomó a otras 3 crías, empezando a alimentarlas.

Pasó un rato, las crías ya estaban alimentadas. Grimm llenó el barreño que traía con agua caliente, tomó una esponja para limpiar a las crías y una toalla caliente. 3 de ellas ya estaban limpias, Pure Vessel se encargó de secarlas y Grimm se encargó de bañarlas.

—3 de ellas… Se parecen a ti… Por eso tienen la punta de la cabeza y las alas blancas… — dijo Grimm, acariciando la cabeza de una cría con un degradado blanco en la punta de esta. —Son preciosas…

— _Grimm, ¿Puedes explicarme cómo…?_ — el recipiente escribió en el hombro del escarlata.

—Claro…— Grimm afirmó. — Recuerdas ese día… En el que fuimos al Lago Azul e hicimos… Bueno, ya sabes. Cuando llegamos de vuelta al palacio, no me quedaba remedio anticonceptivo… Y cuando fui a avisarte ya estabas dormido, ya era demasiado tarde… Y no sabía como decírtelo, tenía miedo de que dijeras: 'abórtalos' o 'abandónalos', y eso me partió el alma, me negaba a quitarles la vida. Asi que decidí tenerlos, quise darte una sorpresa, pero no sabía como reaccionarias. Entonces esperé a que eclosionaran del huevo, y te los encontrastes… Lo siento… Hice muy mal en no decirte, perdóname…

Pure Vessel, apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Grimm, y movió su mano en idioma de signos:

— _Amor mio, no te preocupes. Yo jamás te diría que los abortaras ni los abandonaras, menos aún te obligaría a hacerlo. Si es cierto que esto me pilló un poco desprevenido, pero al ver a la pequeña cría incapaz de escuchar, sentí un gran impulso para protegerlas, a todas. Son mis hijas, mi familia. Lo haría, por ti, por ellas._

—Oh Vessel…— Grimm no pudo aguantar las lágrimas ni lanzarse a los brazos su amante. —Te amo… Te amo mucho… Gracias, muchísimas gracias… 

Pure Vessel correspondió al abrazo. 

— _Somos una familia…_ — Pure Vessel escribió en la espalda de Grimm. El escarlata asintió.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se separaron del abrazo, no sin antes el recipiente depositar un beso en la frente del escarlata, haciendo que el contrario sonriera. 

Después de terminar de preparar a las crías, Grimm las acurruco contra él para que cogieran calor. Las crías empezaron a dormirse una por una. Estaba casi amaneciendo, pero aún ambos insectos podrían dormir un poco. Entrelazaron sus manos, y se dejaron caer en un profundo sueño, junto con sus preciosas crías entre ambos. Como una familia feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeh ya he terminao por fiinn :'D
> 
> Siento la tardanza de vdd :( pero han pasado muchas cosas ultimamente xd
> 
> He cambiao de teléfono, así que el cambio y acostumbrarme y tal ps :'3 aunq me hacia mucha falta uno nuevo la vdd xd el nuevo telefono está genial btw ywy ahorapuedojugarporfinalDragonManiaLegendsinqmepeteelmovilyay
> 
> Tmb otra cosa es q, el próximo año escolar empiezo el bachiller :'3 y ps tengo q organizarme mucho pq este año se viene muy fuerte ;(
> 
> Tmb he estado estos días con dolores de espalda y como q no se me apetecía mucho escribir :( malditacifoescoliosis
> 
> Tmb he descubierto Tik Tok so;;;; me he pasao al lado oscuro tmb, srry ;( es q los memes son buenísimOS :(
> 
> Y weno creo q eso es todo… 
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado el fanfic!! <3 si ha sido asi denle un super kudo!! :D me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo <333
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic!!!! 
> 
> Enga eehh!! Chauuuuuuuu~~
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEN—


End file.
